nunca pense que acabaria asi
by Guadalupe01
Summary: kyle esta esperando un hijo , trata de superar todas las cosas horrendas por las cual paso y cartman no entiende por que le ayuda .. hay bunny ewe
1. Chapter 1

Eran las 3 de la madrugada kyle corría como loco dentro del cuarto de aquel hotel, entre llanto mezclado de desesperación, miedo e impotencia buscando un teléfono

Con una mano en su vientre moviéndola de un lado a otro y susurrando.

- por favor no me asustes así... - con lágrimas en los ojos puedo encontrar un teléfono a un lado de la mesita del hotel, no sabe por qué pero a el primero que se le ocurrió llamar fue a, cartman

Tal vez sería desde aquel día que le ocurrió , lo del problema él se comportaba más 'amable ' si así se pudiese decir con él , marco rápidamente el número que se sabía de Memoria luego cartman contesto

- qué carajo quiere judío de mierda no vez que hora es y tu vienes a joder - contesto Cartman sin abrir los ojos, él sabía que era kyle

- C-Cartman no me siento nada bien... - dijo kyle llorando desesperadamente - tengo miedo por favor ayúdame - suplico, recordando todo lo que había pasado hace 2 meses atrás

- me vienes rompiendo las bolas desde que ese marica no se... - se limitó a decir Cartman reflexionando por primera lo que estaba diciendo - carajo ya llego - dijo para luego Cortarle

Cartman se dispuso a salir a la calle a tomar un taxi lo más rápido que pudo y se puso a pensar ¿por qué carajo estaba ayudándole? se suponía que lo odiaba hasta la muerte

Y que su sufrimiento debería ser su mayor alegría pero, no era así, le gustaba molestarle joderle hasta que llorar pero solo él podía joderle, solo él.

En poco de minutos llego al hotel que no se encontraba lejos de su casa y fue a a habitación donde kyle dormía abrió la puerta y entro viendo a kyle totalmente

Quebrantado sobre la cama del dormitorio fue hacia donde él y suspiro

- ahora que te pasa maldita marica - se sentó en la cama y lo miro cansado - quieres chuparme las bolas o...- se detuvo al escucha un pequeño grito que emitió kyle

- deja de hablar mierda culo gordo, m-me quiero desmayar he pasado tres malditas horas vomitando sin para... - seguía llorando y quejándose -¿!por qué?! ¿! Por qué!?

Si no hubiera sido tan pendejo... nada de esto hubiera pasado Cartman tengo la culpa de todo tengo la jodida culpa maldita sea...-

Cartman solo lo miro seriamente cansado llevaba ya varios días así...

- deja de decir pendejadas kyle para comenzar me quiero dormir y acabar con este drama de mujer con la menstruación de una vez así que no comiences con tus mierda -

Decía Erick viendo para el techo aun sin despabilarse por increíble que fuese - vamos a mi casa de una jodida vez - se pasó y lo miro

-kyle solo se limitaba a lloran y empacar su poca ropa que tenía - sí...- dijo en un susurro para luego cargar su maleta

Se fueron rumbo a la casa de Erick kyle no dejaba de llorar y Cartman se limitaba a verlo sin decir nada un poco harto pero no del todo de la situación, la verdad a Cartman

No entendía por qué lo ayudaba pensaba que si él se iba a otro pueblo ya no lo podría joder y lo judería otro chico y jamás permitiría que alguien más lo jodiera porque ese era su deber

Llegando a la casa Erick tiro las llaves a la mesa - deja tu mátela ahí dormirás en el sofá ok? - dijo subiendo las escaleras

- gracias culo gordo - susurro kyle quien se acomodó en el sofá y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente...

Ahora que aria tenía 16 años estaba de alguna forma embarazado, Stan quien es o era su gran amor lo había abandonado tendría a él bebe que es que más le preocupaba

¿Cómo se supone que lo cuidaría? no tenía ni una casa, absolutamente nada

Ese último pensamiento uso que rompiera en llanto, este se escuchaba por toda la casa Cartman se despertó y bajo pero este sorprendió a kyle porque creía que se enojaría

Pero bajo suavemente se quedó un rato en las escaleras y luego que lo miro

- qué coño tienes ahora marica... - dijo Erick - acaso tienes mucha arena en tu pequeña vagina judía - se echó a reír

- cierra la boca hijo de puta - le dijo sin ánimos... -! déjame de joder! - le grito

Erick solo lo miro - así que quiere que te deje de joder... - balbució - no creo haberte jodido ese día que dormiste en la calle y llegaste como perro con el rabo entre las patas

Pidiendo quedarte en mi casa, no creo haberte podido cuando me dijiste que te irías y te pregunte donde y me dijiste que no sabías te pague un hotel maldita mierda no creo Haberte jodido cuando Stan... -cuando Erick dijo lo último sin terminas kyle se echó a lloran como nunca lo avía echo y sin pensarlo grito

- MALDITA SEA... TODO ES CULPA DE ESTA MIERDA QUE TENGO ADENTRO DE EL PUTO ESTOMAGO... - golpeándose la cabeza...

Erick se quedó sin palabras y solo limito a mirarlo con rabia –yo ..-


	2. Chapter 2

- yo... - dijo Cartman en un susurro - QUE HIJO DE PUTA ERES - le grito y comenzó a acercársele con enojo y rabia - escúchame bien pedazo de mierda - lo tomo del cuello de la camisa

- ese mini judío de mierda que tienes metido es porque tú lo has querido al no comprar un puto condón

- cuando dijo esto último lo estampo fuertemente contra la pared votando todo los cuadros - EL NO TIENE LA CULPA DE TUS PENDEJADAS KYLE EL NO TIENE LA CULPA DE NADA MALDITA SEA - comenzó a apretarle aún más contra la pared

Kyle lo miraba asustado y llorando aún más, no sabía por qué Erick reaccionaba así pero sabía que tenías razón lo miro para luego bajarla y dejo caer más lágrimas sin decir nada, solo se limitó al silencio. Erick lo soltó a kyle poco a poco aun enojado se sentó en el sillón y bajo la cabeza con la mirada clavada en el suelo

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_Erick que tenía 6 años se encobraba espiando a su madre que hablaba por teléfono en la cocina, se pasó a un lado de la puerta sin que ella lo viera, su madre se estaba llorando lo cual lo preocupo un poco_

_- fui una idiota, ni se quién es el padre de Erick - decía entre pocas lagrimas - por un calentón estoy así, no tengo mucho dinero apenas y tenemos para comer - dejo de llorar y miro al suelo, Erick solo escuchaba - debí abortarlo, hubiese sido lo mejor para los dos –_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kyle lo miraba fijamente, se acercó a él y se sentó a un lado de él mirando el punto donde el miraba, dudo en hablarle boto quedarse callado y comenzó a sentir nauseas se recostó más sobre el sillón y Erick seguía perdido en sus pensamientos...

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

_Erick ahora de 12 años se encontraba en su habitación pegando la oreja hacia la puerta, escuchaba como su madre entraba y balbuceaban cosas al entrar a la puerta, eran las 1 am. Ella se encontraba en estado de ebriedad acampa Ada por un tipo el cual Erick no tenía la menor idea y mucho menos ella_

_- vamos a tu alcoba- dijo el extraño besándole el cuello_

_- p-podemos acá - le dijo ella quitándole el pantalón al tipo_

_Erick estaba viendo todo ese su habitación ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta hasta que el abrió la puerta de golpe y con enojo_

_- eres una puta de mierda ni siquiera sabes quién carajo es este tipo y lo metes a la casa - le grito a su madre para luego aventar un florero hacia los dos_

_- mocoso respeta a tu madre y déjala coger en paz - le dijo el extra o - hagan los que le pegue la gana que les den por el culo a los dos - después de eso cerró la puerta de golpe, pero se quedó escuchando lo que ellos hablaban_

_El extraño observo a Liana viendo como soltaba lágrimas y miraba hacia la puerta - porque no le rompes el culo a golpes? - le pregunta el extra o, ella abrió los ojos al no creer que le dijera eso, el la observo detenidamente y la miro a los ojos - fue un error cierto y te sientes culpable...- le dijo - te entiendo, ibas a cortarle, te arrepentiste en el consultorio y te sientes culpable por e ibas hacerlo y dejas que te joda la vida, cuando te la jodído en ese momento - le dijo aun mirándola, ella no sabía qué hace decir se limitó a mirarlo._

_- sí, - se limitó a responder - desde ese momento me arrepiento de lo que iba hacer, pero ahora me arrepiento más por no haberlo hecho -_

_Cartman abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar en silencio, a pesar de todo sabía que era sufrir mentalmente sabiendo que su madre lo iba abortado y ahora se arrepiente de no haberlo hecho..._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Erick estaba llorando, kyle solo lo miraba atónito la única vez que lo había visto así fue cuando le patearon las bolas, se acercó más al a pesar de el mareo le puso uno mano en el hombro en sé al de compa ya, el seguí mirando al suelo y luego se limpió las lágrimas y se puso de pie frente a kyle.

- estas seguro? - le pregunto serio, como nunca antes lo hueviase echo kyle lo miro con un poco de miedo y confusión - D... De que h-hablas Cartman? - Erick aun en ese mismo estado le contesto - de querer abortarlo, estas jodidamente seguro de eso? - kyle lo miro con unas pocas lágrimas y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo

- yo... no losé, pienso que sería lo mejor - hubo silencio - no tengo casa, no puedo trabajar, soy un jodido hombre embarazado, y él o ella no tendrá un padre, no creo poder mantenerlo solo - comenzó a llorar

Erick lo miro unos segundos, comenzó a caminar con dirección al ropero que s encontraba a un lado de la entrada abrió la puerta y saco un gancho para colgar ropa lo desearlo dejándole la punta hacia un lado... - cuantos meses tienes? - le pregunto sin mirarlo - dos... por qué? - contesto kyle

Erick lo miro y le tiro la pieza de alambre - te lo metes por el culo lo jalas y adiós a todos tus pendejos problemas y cuando termines te rasgas a la verga judío de mierda - le dijo fríamente, kyle se limitó a mirarlo y comenzó a llorar con lágrimas grasas y cargadas, lo pensó y luego toca su vientre, Erick le lazo una mirada con desprecio...

- lo aras? - le volvió a preguntar arqueando una ceja


End file.
